Bloom the Super
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if instead of being the daughter of Oritiel and Miriam Bloom is the daughter of Daphne and a criminal, but is claimed as Oritiel and Miriam's daughter to avoid the shame? This was a story Idea given to me by Oraman Asturi where Bloom awakens her magic...but also has three personalities. One is her normal if not slightly more cynical and sarcastic side. The other two though...
1. Chapter 1

**Bloom Super AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this is an idea another author called Oraman Asturi gave me about Bloom being the daughter of Daphne and a criminal, and to avoid the shame she is claimed as the daughter of Oritel and Miriam…she also knows about her powers while on Earth and has two secret identities. One hero…one Villain. AU OOC some bashing some Femslash and slight crossovers.)**

"What is it Kiko?" Teenage Earth Girl, Bloom, asked tensing when her pet rabbit started hissing all of a sudden. You see this rabbit wasn't a normal rabbit, he could tell whenever someone with evil intentions was nearby…someone other than her at least. Kiko hopped out of the bicycle basket he was in and ran towards where he heard a disturbance, Bloom right on his tiny furry heels.

"An ogre huh? None of the other villains bother this area unless it's for something specific, and even then they let me know first…Look's like I got to put the fear of FlameWing into someone." Bloom said with a dark smirk crossing her lips as she looked out from behind a tree to see an ogre and several gremlins ganging up on a single blond girl. There was a brief flash of black before Bloom moved from behind the tree and flapped her wings just hard enough to get her airborne.

Now instead of her 'civilian' form as she dubbed it, she was in her 'Villain' form of FlameWing. The reason she was called that? Simple, it was because of the large wings of fire protruding from her back. Now instead of long blood red hair, her hair was inky black with blood red highlights, her cyan blue eyes were now flame red, her face was mostly covered by the black and red scales that now covered her body with only her eyes and mouth visibly, and she was wearing a black and red dress made of scales.

"I don't know why you're here beast and I don't really care. This is my town, you aren't allowed here." FlameWing said frowning at the ogre as the short and rather one sided battle stopped and everyone turned to look at her.

"W-Who are you?" The blond she was saving, and ugh didn't _that_ put a bad taste in her mouth while she was in this form, asked staring at the airborne woman before her.

"My name is FlameWing and while I may be a villain, I don't appreciate others, _especially_ beasts, on my turf. Leave now and I might not kill you." FlameWing said this all staring straight into the Ogre's eyes and causing him to 'eep' slightly under her gaze but regain his bravado.

"Attack!" The ogre ordered the little gremlins with him as he pointed at the villain, who gave a slightly maniacally laugh as the small creatures charged her. That laugh sent chills down the spines of both the beasts and the girl who had transformed into a light fairy, wings and all.

"Sending such weak minions against _me_? That's an insult." FlameWing said giving a slasher grin as the gremlins came closer to her before they all either burst into flames or exploded from the inside, showering the area around them in blood and guts.

"A witch here on Earth? I gotta tell the bosses!" The ogre said shocked as he seemed to teleport away.

"If I knew you were magical, especially a light magical, I would have left you to the ogre." FlameWing said curling her lips ups in distaste as she looked at Stella who stared at her for a moment longer before passing out, causing FlameWing to sigh as she returned to being Bloom.

"Well guess I better get you home." Bloom said sighing as she easily hefted the blond onto her back and walked out of the forest, Kiko following her loyally.

"Ugh. Where am I?" The blond asked coming to a few hours later and not recognizing the room she was in.

"My house. I brought you here and out of the woods after the beast left." Bloom said from behind her, causing her to jump and spin around falling off the couch as she did so, much to Blooms amusement.

"Nice, add another bump to your head while you're at it why don't you?" Bloom asked smirking. Just because she was in her civilian form didn't mean she couldn't be a smart ass or sarcastic whenever she wanted.

"A-Are you that Fla-"Bloom leapt over the couch and slammed her hand onto Stella's mouth to silence her as she looked out the open window nearby.

"That's one side of me but don't call me that while I'm in my civilian form. My real name is Bloom. FlameWing is merely the dark side of my personality. I have another side, this one the good side of my personality if it makes you feel any better. That side of me is called Holy Flame." Bloom whispered quietly to Stella who relaxed slightly at hearing that the girl had a 'good' side. Well…even though the girl had a bad side, the bad side had saved her. Maybe the bad side wasn't really bad then? Then why was it called the 'bad' side and who determined whether someone is 'bad' or 'good'? That thought would haunt Stella's mind for a while.

"I-If that's your other two sides…then what is the side you are now?" Stella asked looking at Bloom wide eyed after the red head had released her mouth, and causing said red head to merely shrug her shoulders.

"I guess you could call this my normal or 'civilian' form. It's who I am most of the time without the masks although I still have secrets but hey doesn't everyone?" Bloom asked with a shrug of her shoulders as she sat back down on the couch, motioning for Stella to do the same. Stella hastily scrambled to obey. She didn't want to piss off the powerful girl that had saved her.

"So. Why don't you tell me about this Alfea and Cloud Tower place you were talking about in your sleep?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloom Super AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"So _this_ is Alfea… could do with a little less pink." Bloom said her eyebrow twitching as she looked at the large lilac school.

"Most of the students tend to agree." Stella said shrugging her shoulders with a wince.

"Is it too late for me to go to that witch school instead?" Bloom asked jabbing a thumb in the direction of Cloud Tower.

"Well you can probably get in there with your… bad side… but your good side wouldn't be welcomed there…" Stella said softly so that no one over heard her talking.

"And here it's the reverse." Bloom pointed out making Stella wince again.

"True… Uh oh." Stella said spotting the brown haired woman coming towards them.

"Ms. Stella. Who is your friend?" Griselda asked glaring at the blond who gave her a sheepish grin.

"My name is Bloom. I'm from planet Earth… it's where I grew up at least." Bloom said causing Griselda to blink for a minute before giving Bloom a stern look.

"Young lady kindly do not mistake me for a fool. There has not been a magical from Earth in decades." The brown haired woman said making Bloom frown as her spine straightened painfully, causing Stella to whimper slightly as she backed away slowly. Hey she saw how scary and powerful the girl was! She did _not_ want to get in her way thank you!

"Kindly do not take me for a liar, madam. I said it's where I grew up. Considering I was raised in foster and adoptive families with no birth certificate or hospital records it's likely that I was born on a different planet before being abandoned on Earth for whatever reason." Bloom said her voice steely and with a hint of warning to it causing the woman to blush ever so slightly before setting her jaw.

"Are you even a magical at all then? You've yet to pass the barrier." The woman said smugly and causing Bloom to glare as she calmly and easily walked towards the woman until they were less than a foot apart.

"Alright so you are magical. Are you even powerful enough to get into this school however?" The woman asked glaring at Bloom who smirked at this and motioned to Stella for her to back away further, which the blond hastily complied with as the other nearby students watched the encounter curiously and wide eyed.

"How about _you_ tell me?" Bloom asked smirking darkly as she unleashed one of her magical restraints and let half of her pure magic flow out of her body, becoming a heavy force in the air that was almost seeable as the ground around the two women cracked and splintered till they were in a crater. The brown haired woman was driven to her knees hardly able to breath as she stared wide eyed up at the girl before her. She had never felt so much pure magical power before!

"Was that enough power for you? Or should I release _more_?" Bloom asked letting a little more power leak out, knocking out some of the girls too close to her as the crater grew in width and depth.

"Oh dear. It seems that was too much for some of them to handle. Perhaps I should reign it in before I **break** someone?" Bloom said reigning in her magic and quickly resealing it as the brown haired woman and several students panted for air.

"So tell me ma'am. _Am I_ _powerful enough for you_?" Bloom asked crossing her arms under her chest as she stared down at the woman for a minute, causing the woman to nod rapidly before Bloom helped her stand.

"Good that means I don't need to release the rest of my magic which is a very good thing since I don't want to kill anyone." Bloom said smirking as she helped the brown haired woman up while the older students and the teachers came rushing out of the school.

"Griselda! Are you alright? Where did that much magical power come from?" A woman wearing all red asked as she came running out the school with several other adults hot on her heels.

"F-Fine just a bit winded…I was at ground zero of the power…the…the magic came from this young lady who claims to have been raised on Earth." Griselda said motioning to Bloom who smirked at the other teachers.

"You were the one who questioned if I was powerful enough to attend the school… since I didn't know what the standards are I decided to see what half of my magic rated as apparently I over did it." Bloom said motioning to the out cold girls around her… and the crater under her feet…

"…That much damage… was caused by _half_ of your magic?" A rather nervous looking man with pointed ears asked gulping terrified.

"Yep. Hardly ever need to use that much though. No one back home is strong enough for me to need even a _forth_ of my magic much less half." Bloom said shrugging her shoulders casually.

"Considering I saw you intimidate a fully grown ogre and blast apart several gremlins without lifting a finger…I believe it." Stella said with a shiver and causing most attention to be brought to her while Bloom snorted.

"Oh please with the Ogre all one has to do is just have to blow up his little minions and say words just right and he goes running away like a scared magicless child from a dangerous animal. The gremlins…well I needed _something_ to practice my newest technique on." Bloom said scoffing and causing Stella to pale and look at her.

"Er Bloom? You do realize you're acting like a witch more than a fairy right?" Stella asked nervously, her eyes flickering to the girls hair where some black was starting to show at the tips then over to the teachers and other students pointedly. Bloom caught the hint and blinked before giving a sheepish and apologetic grin.

"Sorry? I'm not sure how it is here but on Earth very few people have powers like magic but the ones that do aren't always the 'good guys' so if you find out you have powers you have to be strong enough to stand up to everyone trying to recruit and/or kill you." Bloom said rubbing the back of her neck with a small humorless chuckle as people's faces morphed into horror over her not very untrue statement.

"If they aren't trying to recruit you to their cause then they're planning to take you out one way or another so sometimes I've had to act a bit…dangerous and 'bad' to keep them away from me. If they think I have no problems blowing them up then they'll leave me and those close to me alone. Although sometimes I think I take the act a bit too far without realizing it." Bloom said with a small sheepish grin as she shrugged her shoulders.

"…Is that why you acted all 'evil' when the ogre and gremlins were attacking me then went after you?" Stella asked trying to help the girl with her cover story, thankful that all of those politic meetings her parents made her attend came in handy for picking up the small hints.

"I thought you had just awakened your powers and didn't know how to use them very well or didn't know how to 'play the game', as another woman on Earth put it once, yet so I stepped in. To be honest I thought they were just some kind of made up creations, I know quite a few people who can take clay or stone or other such things and mold them before animating them to make them act and look alive. I figured you either got on one of their bad sides or they were trying to strong arm recruit you so I stepped in. According to what you've said though some one here in the magic realms sent them after you instead…it did explain why they had guts and blood and stuff on the inside that most constructs don't…" Bloom trailed off in 'thought' as she scratched her cheek slightly.

"How do you know what they had on the inside?" A woman wearing all red asked looking at Bloom in sympathy and curiosity while Bloom gave a small nervous grin. Her next words made a few more girls and that one nervous man with long hair and pointed ears faint.

"I meant it when I said I blew them up using a new technique. Blew them up from the inside out to be precise."


	3. Chapter 3

**Bloom Super AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"I've never seen someone so young with so much magic, and control over the magic." DuFour remarked, looking at Bloom who had demonstrated some of her magic by creating fire animals and making them do a play…it was rather humorous to say the least.

"You've probably never seen someone so young grow up on what's thought to be a magicless planet having to fight for her life since she was three." Bloom retorted causing DuFour to nod slightly in agreement.

"Since you were _three_?!" One of the girls, one with caramel skin, green eyes, and brown hair that had highlights in it, said horrified.

"Yeah when that idiot tried holding the orphanage I was at hostage." Bloom said nodding in agreement and causing everyone to look shocked and horrified.

"See on earth there are people with certain mutations in their blood which cause them to be known as Meta-humans. Some of them could be magical, some might be descended from magical ancestors, some might just have had a mutation in their blood that was all on them. Because of how scared most people on Earth get at something new or 'freaky' as they call it, they discriminate against Meta-humans that are obviously meta-human to the point that the Metas either are ready to kill themselves, kill humans, or they just…snap. One day they'll take too much crap from other Metas and humans and they'll just lose their mind." Bloom explained causing Stella to blink slightly.

"Lose their mind? Like that one lady with a tail who attacked those human men while we were at the mall?" Stella asked confused, causing a few people to look confused. Somebody had a _tail_?

"Not quite Stella. That 'lady with a tail' is called Selina. She's a Meta that is, in essence, part cat. She has enhanced agility, flexibility, a tail, a pair of ears she hides with her hair or a hat, the ability to talk to cats, and she can retract her claws whenever she wants. She also loves things like cream and fish… and it's funny as heck when someone gives her catnip… which I'll admit is usually me playing a prank on her because she asked the stray cats around my house to constantly annoy me." Bloom said snickering at the end and causing everyone to look at her confused or amused, depending on if they knew what cats were like on catnip. What she didn't mention was that Selina was a thief, and a damn good one, that insisted on being Bloom's 'Aunt'. She also made sure to teach Bloom everything there was about being a thief.

"The reason she went nuts on those guys is because those three constantly harass and try to attack her both verbally and physically because of her status as a Meta-human. She finally had enough of holding back against them and showed them _why_ it's not a good idea to piss off an, essentially, human cat. It's also why I stopped her after she nearly neutered that one guy. She's flirty as heck, and dangerous when annoyed or attacked, but she's a very sweet woman and she would hate it if she had permanently damaged a bunch of bigots." Bloom explained causing everyone to look confused but nod again.

"Then again I left a little surprise for them that can't be traced back to me or her… I'll hear about that later from Ivy and the others…then again they'd do worse if they were there…" Bloom said smirking darkly before blinking and scratching her chin slightly when she mentioned Ivy.

"Ivy?" The caramel skinned girl asked curious at the name of a plant.

"Pamela Isley, nickname Poison Ivy. She's a botanical expert and loves plants of all kinds and hates seeing them killed needlessly. I have seen her nearly strangle a woman for plucking a rose and taking it's petals off one by one in front of her. She's what's called a 'manmade Meta'. Which means she wasn't born a Meta-human but got that status through a manmade way." Bloom explained causing everyone to look shocked at the fact the woman nearly strangled someone for something as simple as plucking a rose.

"I love plants but that's a bit out there isn't it?" The caramel skinned girl asked confused and shocked.

"Can you hear all plants talking to you as if they were people?" Bloom asked arching an eyebrow.

"I can only hear faint whispers and get a general feeling from them…" The girl admitted confused.

"That's why. Ivy can hear a plant talk to her as easily as you or I hear another person talk to us. She can feel all their emotions, hear all of their cries and words, and the pressure of it all gets to her sometimes which makes her a bit… unstable. Thankfully Harley lives with Ivy and is a head shrink so she can keep Ivy under control most of the time even though Harley isn't a Meta at all." Bloom said causing the flower fairy to look shocked and horrified at the thought of being able to completely hear plants only to hear their screams and cries for help.

"How horrible." The caramel skinned girl said covering her mouth with her hands.

"And it wasn't even her choice or fault. The man she had been working for was mixing chemicals but was confronted by one of the self-proclaimed 'heroes' of earth." Bloom said sneering on the word 'hero' and causing a few to look at her confused.

"Why do you seem so mad at them? Aren't they the good guys?" One girl asked confused and curious while Bloom's sneer deepened.

"That depends on your point of view. True sometimes they seem to be the only ones to be able to stop the super villains but… Stella you saw that one hero on the TV. Superman?" Bloom asked looking at the blond who blinked and looked surprised.

"That guy in tights with his underwear on the outside? I thought he was one of the villains you told me about!" Stella said surprised and shocked while quite a few people blinked for a minute… his underwear on the outside?

"Some think he should be labeled as one. He nearly demolished three buildings with people still inside of them chasing after that Green Goblin. Most of the so called 'heroes' do things like that. Chase after the 'villains' and end up causing more property damages and injuries to civilians that the 'villains' themselves do. Heck that one idiot 'hero', Batman, has attacked me and Selina and Ivy before because we were in the wrong place at the wrong time!" Bloom said angrily, her eyes glowing slightly golden as she did so. Honestly most people couldn't tell whether they were shocked at her eyes glowing or comforted by the warm golden glow they were given off.

"In fact it's thanks to that idiot that Ivy became a Meta in the first place! He attacked her and her boss, while she didn't even know what was going on, and knocked her into the vat of chemicals!" Bloom said her skin beginning to glow a slightly golden white color, making everyone back away from her slightly warily.

"He's lucky that she was born with a chemical imbalance! If she hadn't been born with that imbalance then that mixture would have killed her painfully slowly!" Bloom said the glow getting slightly brighter, Holy Flame always got pissed off when the other 'heroes' were brought up because they usually caused more harm than good. Right now the one actual 'true hero' of Earth was close to breaking out of the surface and going back to Earth just to knock the 'heroes' down a couple of pegs.

"Miss Bloom!" Griselda shouted as a vicious wind whipped up around the red head. The sound of her name snapped Bloom out of it, and the wind and glowing stopped in an instant.

"Sorry. Holy Flame doesn't like it when the so called 'heroes' are brought up." Bloom said with a sheepish smile.

"Holy Flame?" The elfin teacher asked with a squeak to his voice. Many looked shocked and slightly scared at Bloom's response.

"She's one of my split personalities. She's the 'good' one, FlameWing is the 'evil' one."


	4. Chapter 4

**Bloom Super AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

There was a moment of dead silence amongst everyone as they stared at Bloom in shock, and in some cases horror, before Stella broke the silence as she saw the slightly angry looks on the others faces. She _really_ didn't want to have a fight break out, Bloom would massacre these girls without batting an eye!

"I still don't see how FlameWing is the 'evil' one. She's the one that saved me from that stupid ogre and his gremlins." Stella said causing everyone to pause and relax slightly while Bloom sighed. If the 'evil' on would save a light fairy from an Ogre and gremlins then maybe she wasn't so evil after all?

"I already told you Stella. Because she's not afraid to blow someone or something up to prove a point she's labeled as a villain on Earth. Due to bad experiences that I've had while being FlameWing, she's the darker side of me. After she was in public the first time, not even doing anything but flying in the air, she was attacked by three heroes for no reason other than she looked 'evil and threatening'." Bloom said causing everyone to scowl. She had been attacked by the heroes simply because of how she looked?! A few girls looked guilty when they realized that they often mocked and attacked Witches for the same reason.

"Since I knocked them all out easily, they were amateurs at best nothing more than wannabe heroes that were sidekicks so they weren't that hard to beat, I was labeled as a public menace and threat to the heroes. After being attacked anytime I went out as FlameWing for a full week, I lived up to their expectations and started being a 'villain' in the public eye." Bloom said causing everyone to frown, especially the teachers.

"So…FlameWing had been pushed into being an 'evil villain'?" Griselda asked frowning worriedly almost at Bloom.

"More or less. Although she probably would have been labeled as one anyways because of her indifference to laws." Bloom said shrugging her shoulders.

"Indifference to laws?" Wizgiz asked worriedly and causing Bloom to shrug her shoulders slightly again, not looking bothered in the slightest.

"Not the big ones like murder but shoplifting and breaking and entering…well I was kicked out of the orphanage at _three_ and had no one to help me until after my two personalities became known to the world. A girl has to eat you know?" Bloom asked causing everyone to nod in understanding at that, yeah they'd probably do the same thing if they were in that position. Well they'd probably do worse if they had to.

"Can't blame you there. I've done worse in the name of survival." DuFour admitted with a nod as she looked at the younger girl who looked at her surprised.

"Just because we're fairies doesn't automatically make us goody two shoes who'd never hurt a fly or break a rule if we can help it. Heck fairies are more likely to break rules and laws than witches are!" DuFour said with a small snort at the looks the others were giving her.

"Especially you huh DuFour?" Palladium asked amused as he looked at the silver haired woman who smirked as she crossed her arms under her chest, accidentally bushing her bust up a little bit.

"Live as long as I have and you tend to not give a crap about most rules anymore. Immortality is both a blessing and a curse…mainly a curse." DuFour said sounding a bit sad at the end as she stared off at nothing.

"How can it be a curse?" A blond haired girl that looked a little older than the rest of them, even Stella, asked confused.

"Think of it like this. Everyone you love, your parents, your siblings, your friends, your crush or significant other, even your children. They will all grow old and die in front of your eyes while you merely stay the way you are. Never aging, never dying no matter how much you might wish too. You will never grow old, you will never die as you watch everyone and everything around you do so." Bloom said instead as she gave DuFour an understanding look, causing the silver haired woman to smile weakly at her.

"Very true Ms. Bloom. You speak as if you have experience…" DuFour said looking at Bloom who gave a weak smile in return.

"Let's just say there's a reason I don't like the so called Heroes of Earth…the least of which is the fact that they kept me from eating for several days at a time." Bloom said causing DuFour to blink for a second before her eyes widened as she looked the red head over again. The others were too busy growling or being shocked that the _Heroes_ had kept her from eating…DuFour was instead looking the woman over again, much closer this time. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of a black ink tattoo peeking out past Bloom's shirt, over her collar bone.

"You come with me! I'll return her in a few minutes but there's something I need to verify first!" DuFour said wide eyed as she grabbed Bloom's arm and began dragging her away from the others as everyone blinked and stared after the two.

"I can walk just fine thank you." Bloom said pulling her arm away but following the woman who guided her with a hand on her back.

"What's that all about?" One of the other girls, one with greenish hair, asked looking at Stella who stared after the two women just as surprised as anyone else.

"I don't have a fucking clue." Stella said looking after her sort of friend and the red clad teacher.

"Language!" Griselda scolded immediately, glaring at Stella sharply while the blond princess had covered her mouth with her hands and blushed in embarrassment as everyone stared at her now. She said only one sentence…that would nearly become the motto for all of Alfea within a week.

"I blame Bloom."


	5. Chapter 5

**Bloom Super AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"How are you still alive…and here?" DuFour asked softly after leading Bloom out of ear range and eye sight of the others, causing the red haired girl to sigh heavily.

"Like I said, I have more than enough reasons to hate the so called heroes of Earth." Bloom said with a weak smile, a stern look caused her to sigh again as she leaned against the lilac colored wall behind her.

"I was seven. I went to steal some food from the Mall…A thief by the name of Cat-Woman was stealing some magical artifact at the same time a few stores down. She was running from the so called hero Batman when she bumped into me. Whatever was in that artifact, some kind of dust, spilled all over me and when Batman threw in a flash bang grenade to stun us both the dust stuff reacted. Next thing I know I'm in a completely natural forest on a nearly empty planet." Bloom said softly as she recalled how exactly her two other sides came to the forefront. They had always been there, just below her skin but she had never let them out until the incident that sent her to the past.

"When I met you, your hair was shorter but otherwise you look exactly the same…and that was over two thousand years ago." DuFour said idly and causing Bloom to nod her head in agreement as she fingered her hair.

"I don't know how…I don't know why…but for some reason… there was a beautiful woman that appeared on what was my original eighteenth birthday. She told me that I was born with immortality unless I chose to end my own life…and I came so close to doing that very thing so so many times." Bloom said softly, causing DuFour to reach out and wrap her arms around the slightly smaller girl. She understood, how could she not? She faced the same things.

"Back when I first appeared in the past…I did what any child is best at. I adapted. I changed into what you know me as. My two sides came out for the first time back then. My 'HolyFlame' side was the one to take care of wounded animals and keep the plants healthy and alive. My 'FlameWing' side was the one that kept me fed. She would kill an animal and cook it for us to eat so that we didn't starve to death…which I know now to be impossible but back then…" Bloom shook her head slightly while DuFour merely listened and held the smaller woman close.

"After what must have been several hundred years I finally found other people…I had moved all over the Earth by that point in time and had ended up in what is modern day Israel. I watched as a wizard by the name of Jesus became what many call the 'Son of God' due to his powers. I saw him fake his death at the cross, and I saw him escape from the so called tomb using magic and followed him here to Magix… after wandering around for a few years I ended up on Domino." Bloom said causing DuFour to smile slightly as she hugged Bloom slightly tighter.

"The place where we met and eventually became Queens because of our powers." DuFour said, it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yeah…and the place where we were attacked by our own family because they noticed how we never aged…never _died_ for thirty years after our daughter was born." Bloom said shuddering slightly as she remembered that. DuFour scowled slightly, remembering her jealous and greedy son in law and step-grandsons and how they had attacked her and her wife. She hugged Bloom closer protectively.

"After I dug myself out of the hole they tried to bury me alive in…I looked for you. At the time I didn't know you were immortal yourself and had only lived that long while being that young was because of our combined magic… so when I couldn't find you and only found a gravestone." Bloom trailed off slightly while DuFour pressed a gentle kiss to Bloom's hair.

"To be honest I thought the same of you. When I couldn't find you and only found your gravestone…I thought you were truly gone and I ran. I'll tell you my story next… but please finish yours." DuFour said causing Bloom to nod slightly, her head buried in DuFour's shoulder.

"After I ran I ended up back on Earth and went by many names over the years. One of the earlier names I went by that is in the history books is Joanne of Arc." Bloom said causing DuFour to tense.

"You were burned alive." DuFour said with a slight tremble to her voice. Few things actually scared the silver haired woman anymore… but the thought of her beloved wife being hurt/killed always scared and angered her. No one attacks what's hers and gets away with it. _No one_.

"I'm fine dear. Fire magic remember? It only tickled me before I teleported away to make them think I had died. From there I changed my name and occasionally my appearance to avoid anyone being suspicious as I moved around over the years. I…I stayed away from the Magical worlds though, I couldn't face going back to them without you by my side. I have been called Artemis, Vesta, Aphrodite, Venus, Hestia, Diana… you'd be amused with how many different people considered me a goddess at various times and even wrote myths about me although the true stories were lost to all but a very few people over the years." Bloom giggled slightly while DuFour gave a small chuckle of her own. She had always said that her little wife was a goddess in human form… turns out that now she wasn't the only one to think so!

"I saw the fairies and witches of Earth be attacked by the Wizards of the Black Circle, I kept an eye out for Princess Roxy over the years, and… and I never once took off or lost my ring. Merely hidden it thanks to modern prudishness." Bloom said smiling as a golden and silver band shimmered into existence on her left hand.

"Despite knowing what will happen and when, I couldn't bring myself to change my child self's life or future. If I did…I might have never met you and all those other people that needed my help over the years. It was just pure dumb luck that I was in my original appearance, with the name you called me by, and in Gardenia visiting some friends I had made years ago when Stella was attacked." Bloom said shaking her head in disbelief slightly at how that had worked out.

"Your hair being long?" DuFour questioned gently, making Bloom blush ever so slightly. DuFour gave a small smile and slight laugh, pressing a kiss to the smaller woman's hair at Bloom's answer.

"I remembered that you preferred my hair long…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Bloom Super AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"I love you no matter what you look like dear…but it is much more fun to run my fingers through your hair while it is long." DuFour said smiling as she ran her fingers through her tiny wife's hair.

"Your story?" Bloom prompted, blushing slightly as she leant into the touch. She had missed her beloved quite dearly.

"A much longer one, my love, and I am afraid that we only have another moment or two before someone comes looking for us. I will tell you tonight after all has been settled." DuFour said kissing the top of Bloom's hair and making her sigh but nod in understanding as they separated. It seemed that the two of them being together again bought out their old regal sides in the way the spoke and held themselves, despite being alone for the moment.

"Alright but you owe me that explanation." Bloom said causing DuFour to nod and smile. Leaning down slightly DuFour pressed a gentle kiss to Bloom's forehead just in time for Griselda to come around the corner. The brown haired woman stopped cold at the sign of affection before merely raising an eyebrow and continuing towards them.

"Are you done verifying whatever it is you wanted to?" Griselda asked DuFour with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. She is the same as me." DuFour said smiling, causing Griselda to freeze for a moment before nodding slightly.  
"How old?" Griselda asked earning a shrug from Bloom who quite clearly either didn't know or had forgotten how long she had lived exactly.

"Not sure exactly, at least as old as me though she was never trained and taught officially." DuFour said causing Griselda to blink for a few seconds before nodding and walking away. As soon as her back was turned DuFour pressed a gentle chaste kiss to Bloom's lips before guiding the shorter of the two back towards where the other students were gathered with a hand on the red heads lower back.

"She is like me only never officially trained or taught." DuFour said immediately upon seeing Faragonda whose eyes widened ever so slightly at this information while the students looked confused.

"Very well then. Welcome to the school Ms. Bloom." Faragonda said easily collecting herself and smiling at the girl who nodded at her with all the grace and elegance of a queen. Although now knowing what she did about the red head, Faragonda would NOT be surprised to figure out that Bloom was a queen at one point in time.

"Now onto the tour." Faragonda said guiding the girls through the courtyard and into the foyer of the school, giving a speech that Bloom didn't bother listening to as she stayed close to DuFour, who kept an arm around her waist the whole time.

"You do not have to look for any escape routes or easily defensible locations here, beloved. You shall be safe here." DuFour whispered gently when she noticed her wife's eyes flickering around the room, taking note of any escape route or defendable location.

"We thought the castle was safe as well, all those years ago." Bloom pointed out just as softly, her eyes never stopping although her lips turned into a small sad smile.

"Fair point, my flame." DuFour murmured frowning slightly as she held Bloom closer to her side, her own eyes quickly flickering to every possible exit and entry far too quickly for most people to see.

Griselda was silent as she observed the two from beside Faragonda who was telling the girls the rules and expectations. Most couldn't see it but she noticed the protective way DuFour was holding Bloom to her side, the way her eyes were flickering around the room warily and taking note of every possible entry and exit. Finally she noticed as DuFour eyed all of those within the area, assessing them…as if seeing how much of a threat they posed…and that included Faragonda and Griselda herself.

Just _what_ had those two gone through to act like this in what should be a safe environment…and just how close were they?

Catching Faragonda's eye discreetly Griselda motioned with her eyes to their co-worker and the girl being held to her side, Faragonda followed her gaze and frowned slightly as she noticed their position and actions as well. Faragonda's eye shot to Griselda as the rest of the girls were looking around, and then mouthed ''later' earning a small nod. Turning her attention back to DuFour and Bloom, Griselda noticed that her and Faragonda's interaction had been noticed by the red head who narrowed her eyes at them ever so slightly.

Griselda watched as Bloom gently nudged DuFour ever so slightly with her arm that was pressed into the womans side, looking up and meeting DuFour's eyes. Griselda watched as an entire silent conversation seemed to pass between them in an instant, before DuFour looked at Griselda and Faragonda with narrowed suspicious eyes as she pulled the red head closer ever so slightly.

DuFour casually raised her free hand up and stroke the hair from Bloom's face, not moving her suspicious eyes from the other adults one jot. Her hand glowed briefly as she dropped it to her side again, warning the two away from the red head who was staring at them calculatingly for a moment. When the young looking red head finally looked away from them, dismissing them it seemed, DuFour narrowed her eyes further for just a few seconds before continuing to move her eyes over the rest of the students and room as well.

"Alright girls go get settled and explore a bit before supper. Ms. DuFour please bring young Ms. Bloom to my office will you?" Faragonda said smiling and sending the other girls off, wording her words to DuFour to as a request but it was clear it was an order.

"Are you gonna be okay Bloom?" Stella asked worriedly as she looked between Bloom and the three teachers.

"I'll be fine Stella. They just want to talk I'm sure and if not well… I'd at least have Ms. DuFour on my side. Right?" Bloom asked tilting her head up at DuFour with a teasing smile on her face.

"Always." DuFour promised solemnly even as she smiled at the red head who gave her a secretive smile in return.

"Oh it's not you I'm worried about." Stella said waving her hand dismissively at that and earning a few looks from the others. The teachers and students alike stared at her shocked for what she said while Bloom busted out laughing and DuFour shook her head in exasperated amusement. It took Stella a minute after she said that to realize just _what_ she said…then she said the new school motto again.

"I know how strong you are and that you can probably take all of the teachers and students with no problems when you go full force. Imp worried that the teachers would say or do something to set you off and you'd… how did that one earth girl put it earlier?...you'd fuck their shit up? Yes that's about right...wait…Damnitt I blame Bloom for that."


	7. Chapter 7

**Bloom Super AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Now then perhaps you can explain things?" Faragonda asked looking at DuFour and Bloom, Bloom sitting in the chair in front of her desk sipping tea with a regal air to her that only royalty could have. DuFour however was standing beside Bloom, and a little behind her eyeing them all warily as she hovered protectively.

"My name, as far as I am aware, really is Bloom and when I was seven years old some so called 'heroes' of Earth sent me to the past to a time when there were very few if any humans on the planet. I adapted and grew, learning that I was immortal when I reached the age of what I believe was eighteen. It was hard keeping track of all the days and months, many of them blurred together as I tried to survive. Finally after thousands of yarns I came across a magical who was leaving Earth for Magix." Bloom began as she set down her tea and looked into the cup before smiling up at DuFour.

"Eventually I joined a team that was sent to Sparx to see if it was possible for people to inhabit and live around so much wild magic. Iris was a part of that team as well and we… grew close during our time there. Eventually by working together and pushing our magic to it's fullest we made the planet livable although it took quite a while for me to return to human form." Bloom said making DuFour snicker slightly.

"The look on the arrogant bratlings from Eryaklyon faces when you transformed into a giant dragoness was hilarious. Makes me wish cameras had been invented back then." DuFour said while Griselda stared wide eyed and Faragonda's jaw dropped open.

"The legend of the Great Dragon and how it disappeared into thin air." Faragonda said looking faint at that information while Bloom looked amused.

"Great Dragon? I have been called many things over the millennia but never that." Bloom said while the other teachers were pale or wide eyed at how powerful the young looking woman was.

"Eventually… Iris and I married and became the first Queens of Sparx due to our parts in the planets growth and our strength. For thirty five years we ruled and neither of us aged a day, of course I always thought that she didn't age because of my magic slowing and outright stopping time for her. It wasn't until when we were in the courtyard that I learned that she too is immortal." Bloom said smiling lovingly as she held DuFours hand in her own, which earned her a kiss to the head from her wife.

"As I thought so for you, my blooming dragoness." DuFour said smiling adoringly down at the smaller woman.

"Five years into our marriage we had a daughter who later married a warrior that already had three sons of his own. We never liked him and we soon learned that it was because he was a greedy selfish prick, to put it lightly, and his sons were the same if not worse. They buried us both alive to try and take the throne of Sparx for their own selfish desires, never knowing that only those of our blood could claim the throne." Bloom said making the others look horrified at the thought of being buried alive, especially by family.

"I… when I finally dug myself free of the coffin and grave I saw Iris's tombstone next to mine… and I ran. I couldn't bare to be in the Magical dimensions without her and so I returned to earth and stayed there until I found young Miss Stella being attacked on my turf by a Woodland ogre of all things. I… felt a pull to finally return to the realm of Magix and so followed her here, and I'm happy I did." Bloom said looking up into her wife's eyes pointedly, and earning another kiss, this time to the cheek, from the silver haired woman.

"I'm glad as well my darling dragon. After I teleported out of my grave and saw her tombstone, I fled from Sparx. I could not go back to my daughter, who was pregnant at the time as I soon learned, nor could I bare to set foot on Earth where I knew my love had grown up. So I began traveling the rest of the realms, helping if needed but mainly avoiding detection. Then I helped a woman by the name of Mavilla fend off several attackers with my poetry incantations and she hired me as a teacher here at Alfea. Like my wife I never knew that she was immortal, I merely thought that my magic extended Blooms life." DuFour quickly spoke of her part while being very vague about it all.

"My baby girl was pregnant?! I wasn't aware of that!" Bloom said surprised as the others about hearing of her daughters pregnancy.

"I wouldn't have known either if I did not hear her telling your tombstone about how she learned of the pregnancy mere hours before our 'deaths'. Of course I do know that our line survived and thrived. However over the years the lines began to blur of our families history and lineage so that the spawn of one of those greedy boys took to the throne instead of our daughters legacy. In fact our daughters legacy had gone into hiding due to the greedy and power hungry spawns of that man. I only found our several times great granddaughter when I became a teacher at Alfea over a hundred years ago." DuFour said looking up from her shocked wife and smiling at her nervous looking legacy.

"Really? Where is she? Can I meet her? Is she alright? When can I start spoiling her?" Bloom questioned sounding giddy about having a many times great granddaughter, for a moment as they looked at the grinning and bouncing red head...they all forgot that she was an immortal older than the school itself. She looked like your average teenager that had just received exciting news. Then DuFour chuckled and put a hand on her wife's shoulder, her words making the others jaws drop.

"Easy darling. Griselda isn't used to such loving or protective family members."


	8. Chapter 8

**Bloom Super AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

A heartbeat, that's how long it took.

A single heartbeat and Bloom was across the room hugging Griselda who tensed and flinched slightly without meaning to.

"Don't worry baby girl I'm not going to hurt you. Tell me who the hell did though and FlameWing is going to have some fun." Bloom said smiling warmly at her grandchild who looked utterly lost and confused as to how to respond to that.

"Don't fret dear. I've already…taught them…the error of their ways." DuFour said her eyes flashing red briefly as a wicked grin visited her lips.

"Good. Was it painful, humiliating, and all together over the top?" Bloom asked looking at DuFour with a dark gleam in her eyes.

"Not as much as you would have done but close." DuFour agreed, making Faragonda pale and stare at Bloom in disbelief and shock. She knew what DuFour had done to those that had harmed her descendant…and Bloom would have done worse?!

"It'll have to do. Don't worry baby girl. I'll have you spoiled in a month or less." Bloom said smiling as she hugged Griselda close again and kissed her forehead making the stern woman look confused and shy and even embarrassed.

"Ease up dear. Griselda's come a long way in the last one hundred years, largely in thanks to her mate, but she's still not used to familial affection." DuFour said making Bloom's hair catch on fire as she whirled around to look at her wife with narrowed eyes.

"You can still spoil her and shower her in affection! Just be…slow about it. Stick to hugs for a while, I've got her used to that." DuFour said instantly putting her hands up defensively, she knew better than to try and stop her wife from mother henning the brown haired woman.

"Fine but I'm getting her used to being loved soon." Bloom said lightening up a bit as her hair flames extinguished.

"Of course you will…mama dragon." DuFour said adding the last two words teasingly.

"I'm a dragoness and I'm a mother, yes I'm a mama dragon. And if our daughters mate ever thinks of hurting her in any way, shape, or form, the 'Great Dragon' as you all called me will be making a reappearance." Bloom said as she pulled Griselda over to her chair, sat the brown haired woman in her lap, and cuddled her.

"I'm over a hundred years old, you don't need to-" Griselda was cut off by her…grandmother?, cuddling her close and refusing to let go.

"And I'm older than most planets. You're a baby compared to me, and you're my grandbaby. Get used to being spoiled and showered in affection." Bloom said cheerfully as she cuddled the brown haired woman who blushed when Palladium snickered at her.

"Laugh at her again and I'll be having roasted Elf for dinner." Bloom growled as her eyes turned into slits, glaring at the Elf who gulped and paled.

"Honestly dear. If you're going to threaten my co-workers you can at least let me get a camera first to record it." DuFour said amused as she looked at how pale Palladium had gone.

"No promises." Bloom said cheerfully earning an amused look from her wife.

"I'll share the blackmail with you." DuFour offered immediately and making Palladium and Faragonda both blanch slightly in horror at this.

"Deal!" Bloom said grinning evilly and near cackling, making Griselda look at her surprised before looking at DuFour.

"Is it normal for our family to fall in love with maniacs? You have her, I have Ediltrude…do I need any more cases to state my point?" Griselda asked making DuFour bust out laughing while Bloom pouted slightly.

"Don't worry baby girl. Our whole family is insane but in the good way." DuFour said after calming down from her laughing fit.

"There's a good way to be insane?" Griselda asked looking confused and amused at that while Bloom snorted.

"Of course there is!" Bloom said making DuFour nod in agreement.

"Take Bloom for example. Pyromaniac, immortal, created most of the known and even some unknown planets. One of the oldest still living people in the universe…yet won't hurt a fly unless it starts something first. Plus she'll do anything for family and those she deems as 'hers'." DuFour said smiling at her wife who smirked slightly.

"Of course there's always Iris. Immortal, one of the oldest people in the universe, nymphomaniac, and possessive as I am. Won't hesitate to start a fight but prefers to outwit people with words and traps. She'd destroy most of the universe for family and those she cares for." Bloom said giving her wife a fond smile.

"And apparently into bestiality given the fact that you're a dragoness." Griselda said watching as DuFour went bright red as Bloom busted out laughing.

"Yep you're definitely part Bloom. That's something she would have said when we met." DuFour said fighting down her blush while Griselda gave a small smile. So she acted like one of her great grandmothers? That…didn't seem so bad.

"Yeah and then I learned other ways to embarrass you, some our granddaughter can't use." Bloom said smirking at her wife who blushed redder at the hooded look in her wife's eyes.

"That brings up the question on what should I call you? During school around the other students I'd use your name of course but what about away from that?" Griselda asked looking at the red head still holding her curiously.

"That's up to you baby girl. You can call me grandma, mom, any variation of the two, or just by my name until you get more comfortable with me. I don't mind." Bloom said smiling warmly as she cuddled her little girl close and lightly channeled her fire powers to make sure the temperature was nice and warm and cuddly. She didn't want her little girl to be uncomfortable around her after all.

"Will…Will it be alright if I call you mom?" Griselda asked shyly, looking insecure as she subconsciously cuddled closer to her great-grandmothers warmth.

Bloom full on beamed at that and her smile lit up the whole room...or it could be because her hair caught on fire in her happiness.

"Of course it is sweetie!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Bloom Super AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"So I'll be staying in the student dorm three nights a week?" Bloom asked frowning slightly at Faragonda as she snuggled into DuFour's side while cuddling Griselda close, much to Griselda's embarrassment and the others amusement. It had taken ten minutes for Bloom's hair to no longer be on fire, after which she had cuddled Griselda close and sat on the couch beside DuFour.

"Well you _are_ a student Miss Bloom. It would seem strange if you didn't stay in the student dorms. Besides unless you want to tell everyone about you being married to one of your teachers and the grandmother of another… it would be very strange to explain _why_ you're in the staff rooms." Faragonda said making Bloom pause before looking at her wife.

"Camera?" Bloom asked making DuFour snicker, knowing what her wife meant by that. Tell the students and snap a picture of their reactions. She had a better idea.

"How about we prank everyone instead dear?" DuFour asked making Griselda and Bloom both perk up at the mention of the word. Obviously they shared the pranking gene…then again DuFour had it too.

"Explain." Bloom prompted grinning at her wife who grinned back. Faragonda and Palladium and Wizgiz all paled at that. Last time they saw that grin most of Alfea had been painted black and they had no proof that DuFour did it! They don't even know how she had done it either! They just knew it was her because of the grin and how smug she was for days afterwards.

"We pretend that we aren't related to each other or Griselda in front of the students and then when you graduate we can reveal that we've tricked them this entire time and laugh at the looks on their faces." DuFour prompted making Bloom slowly grin evilly. She could deal with playing pretend around the students, she's used to doing that on Earth.

"As long as it's only around the students. I've been away from you for centuries and I can't stand being away from you much longer. Plus I have to get to know our baby girl." Bloom said making Griselda blush brightly while DuFour smiled and nodded in agreement. She had missed her wife as well, it would be hell to be near her and yet have to stay away.

"I'm over a hundred years old…how is that a baby?" Griselda asked bewildered and embarrassed as she looked between her grandmothers while Faragonda snorted.

"Better get used to it Griselda. I'm the same age as you are and my mother still calls me baby girl too." Faragonda advised her friend amused and making Griselda growl slightly.

"Your mother is also a vampire that used to be our headmistress. Honestly the only reason you don't look the same age I do is because of your glamour's." Griselda said glaring at her friend who gave her a small shrug. She had started applying those things years ago and never really bothered to show her true face around her students and most of the newer workers, although she might just start 'reversing' the glamours to make her look like she was getting younger instead. That ought to have some amusing reactions…

"It helps put the students more at ease with me." Faragonda said shrugging off the glare easily. She had gone to school with the girl, she was more than used to being on the receiving end of her glares. Especially since they had shared the same dorm and Faragonda had always been the one to try and get the girl to relax her rigorous study schedule and habits. Honestly the girl was worse as a student than as a teacher, her habits had died down a little but she was still a stern disciplinarian.

"As I recall Mavilla did the same thing before she retired as headmistress." DuFour said amused and making Faragonda nod.

"Yep who do you think gave me the idea?" Faragonda asked with a small grin. Her mother was over three hundred years old now and barely looked forty…when her glamours were off. Most people would never believe that Mavilla was still around somewhere, Magix proper at the moment as far as Faragonda knew, and looked younger than most of her students.

It wasn't very well known but aside from a few who were naturally immortal like Bloom and Iris and most likely Griselda, the stronger the magical power in a persons body the longer they lived without really aging.

"So who will I be sharing a dorm with, well aside from my wife of course." Bloom said smirking as she glanced at her wife who gave her a look in return.

"You'll be sharing a dorm with the students dear. You'll be sharing a _bed_ with me." DuFour corrected causing Griselda to blush and cover her ears. Wizgiz gave them a small wolf whistle while Palladium went bright red and Faragonda, she pointedly ignored that.

"I do _not_ need to hear this." Griselda said causing her ancestors to laugh while Faragonda gave Griselda a sympathetic look.

"Sorry baby girl." Bloom said kissing her daughters forehead in apology.

"Since Princess Veranda isn't going to show up this year, you can have her room with Flora. Miss Stella is also in the dorm room and it seems as if you've already been able to…would corrupt be the right word?" Faragonda asked making Bloom grin slightly sheepishly.

"Yes. Bloom's already corrupted her." DuFour said snickering and earning an elbow to the ribs from her wife.

"Hush you or you'll be sleeping on the couch." Bloom threatened making DuFour nearly choke on her attempts to silence her snickers.

"You wouldn't…" DuFour said staring wide eyed down at her wife who raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Bloom that was a joke right? The last time you made me sleep on the couch was when our daughter got ahold of one of my daggers!" DuFour said making Bloom smirk slightly and stand up.

"Come on baby girl. Why don't you show me which dorm I'll be in?" Bloom asked causing Griselda to look confused but stand as well and begin to walk from the office.

"Bloom answer me!" DuFour said her eyes wide and her face pale while Faragonda looked amused and the male teachers looked sympathetic. Bloom appeared to ignore her wife as she chatted happily with Griselda, trying to get to know her descendant a bit as they left the room.

DuFour scrambled up and out of her seat as she dashed after her wife and descendant in a rather unladylike manner, not that the guys in the room could blame her.

"Bloom!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Bloom Super AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"What did you do?" Stella asked looking directly at Bloom as soon as the girl was allowed to enter the shared dorm commonroom with Griselda right behind her, stern mask on as usual.

"Nothing Stella." Bloom said amused as she looked at the blond who gave her a flat look even as Bloom looked at the other three girls who were looking at her curiously and a bit warily. One was the brown skinned girl from earlier who had asked about Ivy, the other a girl of Asian descent by the looks of it, and then a girl that Bloom immediately labeled a Tech Geek in her head. Hmm if the Tech Geek was as smart as Bloom had a suspicion she was then she'd definitely have to introduce her to 'Uncle' Lex Luther.

"I don't believe you one bit." Stella said making Bloom grin at her slightly proud but more amused than anything. The girl has only known her since this morning and yet she was already catching on. Clever girl.

"You know me well." Bloom said amused and earning a roll of the eyes from Stella while the other girls looked at them in disbelief and slight confusion. They'd either catch on soon or they'd have a mental breakdown. One of the two but she couldn't tell which one yet. Only time would tell.

"And I only met you _this morning_." And apparently the blond had the same thought process as her if only for a moment. That caused her to make a mental note. If she thought like the girl with Split Personality for a moment then she may have some potential in one of her _businesses_ yet. Question was which one?

"Do I even _want_ to ask?" Griselda asked looking at her ancestor and earning a pat on the shoulder that felt more mocking than was probably meant to.

"Plausible deniability." Was all Bloom said making Griselda pinch the bridge of her nose. Apparently DuFour hadn't been exaggerating Bloom and her behavior in the least whenever she talked about her wife with her descendant.

"Oh great. Another one." Griselda said sighing. Her wife would get along with her red haired ancestor easily when they finally met. Far too easily for anyone's sanity… except maybe DuFours. Wait that begged the question. Could her silver haired ancestor be considered sane? She'd have to think about that later.

"Honey I'm the _original_." Bloom said with a grin towards her brown haired descendant which earned another sigh as the woman pushed her glasses up.

"That's what I was afraid of." Griselda said rubbing her temples, she knew she was going to be hitting the Ibuprofen later. Then she'll be raiding her wife's liquor cabinet as soon as said wife gets introduced to the red haired bundle of insanity. This was doomed to end in disaster and mayhem.

"You'll get used to it. She hasn't even gotten started yet." DuFour said smirking as she appeared from seemingly nowhere, leaning on the doorframe as she stared at Bloom. While to the students she looked fondly or at least amusedly at the red head Griselda could see the outright love and adoration in DuFour's eyes as she looked at the most likely insane red head. And the only reason she could tell what that looked like was because she saw the same look in her own wife's eyes whenever she looked at Griselda, and Griselda herself saw the same look in her own eyes whenever someone took a picture of her as she looked at her wife.

"I fear for the sanity and safety of the girls now." Griselda didn't miss a beat as she looked at the four others sharing the dorm room while Stella nodded in agreement.

"You should. You really should." Stella agreed making Bloom pout at them mockingly.

"Aw you two are going to either hurt my feelings or make me blush, let me think on how I want to take this for a while." Bloom said mock sadly at the two who gave her matching flat looks while DuFour coughed to hide her snort of amusement.

"Bloom behave." DuFour said earning a very real pout from the red head.

"So how do you two know each other?" Stella asked looking in between the manners teacher and the girl with Split Personality who shared a look that seemed to be an entire conversation.

"You aren't the first magical to land in my territory on Earth. This one here was injured when I found her and helped her recover." Bloom said and she wasn't technically lying. DuFour had been injured when they met, a nasty gash across the center of her back that left a horrid scar, and Bloom had helped tend to her wounds. That was how they had initially met and began getting closer although they were friends long before they dated.

"For being so violent usually, she's actually quite tender and gentle when taking care of an injured or sick person. I can't even count how many times she apologized for the fact that my wound left a scar, despite her saving my life." DuFour said looking at Bloom fondly, still not lying at all. The only thing that they were omitting was the fact that it had happened over two thousand years in the past.

"Hey don't go spreading that around. I have a reputation to keep you know." Bloom said looking at DuFour who shook her head slightly.

"I don't think anything I can say would damage your reputation. You find being set on fire so fun you do it to _yourself_." DuFour said dryly to her wife who gave a small cackle at the looks on the others faces.

"I'm a _fire_ fairy. Of course I think it is fun to set myself on fire. It tickles me more than anything else." Bloom said grinning amused at the reactions as she tried to calm down her cackling. No need to break her new dorm mates on the first day after all.

"Are you sure she's not a witch?" Griselda asked looking at DuFour at the sound of the cackles. Dear Dragon her ancestor sounded _just_ like Griseldas wife after a successful prank and her wife is a witch.

"Mm she's at least half witch. Her 'dark' personality is a pure witch, her 'good' personality is a fairy, and her normal casual self is a mix of the two." DuFour said unbothered by this, instead just staring at her wife amused and fond.

"We might have to do a parentage test on her to determine whether she has enough darker magic to need Cloud Tower courses." Griselda said sighing and making a note to bring it up to Faragonda later on, if Bloom agreed.

"Sure it's fine for me. Never knew my parents or anything." Bloom said shrugging slightly and startling Griselda, she hadn't known her cackling grandmother was listening in.

"Ears of a dragon." Bloom said grinning cheekily and making DuFour snort slightly. Not many knew how true that was but DuFour knew all too well.

Her wife hadn't been kidding when she said that she was half Dragoness, and DuFour damn well knew it.


End file.
